Parental Guardians!
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Tsuna turns into a 5-yr-old child thanks to Lambo's malfunctioned bazooka! Now, it's up to Tsuna's family to guard the little, cute, precious child and take care of him!  Used to be known as IYOUSHI... I changed penname :D  R&R!
1. Sent from 10 yrs back

HEY THERE! **PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!: Hey it's me IYOUSHI! I decided to change penname since Iyoushi was… well….. not my type XD Anyway, this is still Iyoushi!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR!

**

* * *

**

**Parental Guardians!**

**Ch. 1**

(Tsuna's room)

Reborn looks at the child in front of him with a frown "Dame-Tsuna…you're really a magnet for trouble."

"W-who are you?" a 5-year-old Tsuna asks as tears starts forming at the corner of his eyes, totally afraid of strangers.

Lambo looks at the kid "Nyahahaha! Alele…you want to become Lambo-san's servant? You should first pass Lambo-san's test!" Lambo took out two grenades

"HIIIII!" he ran towards his bed and hid underneath it, well, half of his body was underneath the bed, his bottom part sticking out. Reborn just kicks Lambo, who was still holding grenades, sending him out of the window and setting the bombs off.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! How old are you?" Reborn said approaching the small boy.

Tsuna hits his head under the bed in surprise when he heard the stranger call him with the same nickname he was called in his school. He slowly crawls out under the bed, still frightened, and looks at the arcobaleno "F-five…" he said while holding out five fingers.

Reborn stares at him from head to toe. Little Tsuna was wearing a panda hoodie and black shorts. Nana must really love dressing up her own son.

"So you were sent 10 years from the past instead of the future huh…"

_Flashback…_

_Nana, I-pin and Bianchi left for a cruise. They won tickets for it at a lottery and decided that they (only girls) should have a break, and so the boys were left to take care of the house instead._

_And so, while Tsuna was doing his homework, Lambo barges in holding his 10-yr-bazoka._

"_Oi! Aho-Tsuna~ Fix my bazooka!"_

"_Eh? Nande?"_

"_Lambo-san just washed it and then it let out black smoke!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Dame-Tsuna, stop slacking off!" Rebron kicks him hard on the head._

"_HIIII!" Tsuna was thrown towards Lambo, and Lambo lets go of the bazooka…then the bazooka lands to our unfortunate young Vongola boss._

_BOOM!_

_End of flashback…_

* * *

Another story I made! XD I don't know if it will stop up to here O_O so it would be best if you guys gimme REVIEWS! XD

Sorry if it's short~! I just wanted to see if it would be interesting for everyone or not… ^^

R&R!


	2. Milk and trust makes you stronger

**Ch 2!**

**

* * *

**

Reborn looks at the time "It's already past 5 minutes, I guess you'll be here for awhile." Reborn said as he looks at the small boy who tried to back away but the wall behind him won't let him.

"Tsuna-nii, I heard some noises…" Fuuta opens the door of the teen's room "Daijobu~ eh?" Fuuta immediately spots the mini version of Tsuna, who looked really terrified as soon as he saw another stranger enter his room.

"T-Tsuna-nii?"

"Ah, Fuuta just right on time, guard Dame-Tsuna over here… I have something to do." Reborn said as he went out

"What happened to Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asks as he watches Reborn leave

"The stupid cow broke his bazooka and Dame-Tsuna got shot by it." And just like that Reborn left.

Fuuta looks back inside the room and was surprise to see the small boy gone "T-Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta looks around. He immediately hears a small whimper, and it seems like the source of the wimpy voice came from under the bed.

He then looks down under the bed and saw Tsuna backing away "G-gomenasai! T-Tsu-kun didn't mean to d-disturb! I-I sorry! P-please don't h-hurt T-Tsu-kun!" tears were pouring down his flushed cheeks while looking very terrified.

"No! It's fine Tsuna-nii! Please come out Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said holding out a hand "Saa, it's dusty down there and very dark, you don't want monsters to get you down there now do you?"

"N-no." Tsuna said gulping and held Fuuta's hand with his own small hand. Fuuta helps the small boy out of the bed. As soon as the boy was out, Tsuna immediately ran towards his closet and hid there, but he was peeking at Fuuta at the same time.

"Tsuna-nii daijobu… I won't hurt you." Fuuta said slowly approaching him.

"Y-you won't?" Tsuna said as moves out of his hide-out a bit.

"Hai." Fuuta smiles at him "Please trust me."

Tsuna sniffs and nodded, his large innocent eyes not leaving the kind stranger as the said stranger held his small hand and pats his head.

"A-ano…" Tsuna started shyly "O-oniisan…w-what your n-name?"

"It's Fuuta (Don't know his whole name)." Fuuta replies "Yoroshiku neh."

"F-Fuu-nii?" Tsuna said pointing at Fuuta cutely

Fuuta giggled at the nickname he was given and nodded "That's right Tsuna-nii."

"N-neh… why you call me T-Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna asked shyly

"Ah… well…" Fuuta sweat-drops _'I can't just tell that he's older than me.' _"D-do you want some milk?" Fuuta said, immediately changing the subject.

"H-Hai! I-I like milk!" Tsuna immediately said with some determination in his eyes.

Fuuta then held Tsuna's hand and the both went to the kitchen "Why do T-T-Tsuna-kun like drinking milk?" he asks, trying to start a conversation while they were on their way.

"I-I heard from kaa-san drinking milk m-makes you grow strong a-and healthy! I-I want to be s-strong so that I-I can p-protect my f-friends!" Tsuna said, but he suddenly looks down with a frown "D-demo, T-Tsu-kun has no f-friends because… n-no one likes to be friends with me. T-they say I'm no-good."

Fuuta frowns and looks at him "That's not true! I'm your friend!" Tsuna looks up at him, his eyes full of happiness "R-Really Fuu-nii?" Fuuta nodded "Hai!"

"I see you finally made Dame-Tsuna talk and come out." Reborn appears before them, Tsuna 'HIIII!'-ed in surprise and hid behind Fuuta.

"We were on our way to the kitchen to get some milk." Fuuta exclaimed

"I see. Anyway, five-year-old Tsuna will probably be staying longer, seeing that it's already past five minutes." Reborn said putting his hands in his pockets

"Then who would be taking care of Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asks looking at Tsuna with concern.

Reborn smirks as he heard someone knock on the door.

"They're here."

_Meanwhile…_ (10 years from the past)

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ch-chotto matte!" Tsuna, from our time, was now tied up in a chair. Iemitsu, was pointing a gun at him "Where's Tsuna?" he demanded

"I-I AM TSUNA! I just got sent from the future-HIIII! Please don't kill me!"

"Honey, maybe you should untie the poor boy…" Nana, her younger version, said looking worried at the stranger that seems to be claiming that he is their son "He does look a bit like our Tsu-kun… maybe he's telling the truth."

"Nana, you can't possibly believe what he's saying about coming from the future." Iemitsu said putting his gun down for a second making Tsuna sigh in relief

"Well, it does sound impossible… but…" Nana looks at Tsuna and smile "…let's just say it's a mother's intuition."

END OF CHAP!

* * *

So what do you think? R&R! Sorry if it's short yet again… I'll make it longer somehow. Hehehe…


	3. Banipyon and a written ball

**Ch 3**

Tsuna gripped Fuuta's sleeve as he tries to hide further behind Fuuta as soon as he saw 2 strangers in front of their door.

"Hey there kid!" Yamamoto said and raises a beaten up Lambo "I found this small cow hanging on a tree."

"Gotta…be…calm…"

"Che! You should've left him hangin' there." Gokudera said as he glares at the annoying cow, who started crying again.

"Anyway…why'd you call us here?" Yamamoto ask as he puts Lambo down

"I have something important for both of you to do, it actually has something to do with your boss." Reborn said

"Juudaime/Tsuna?" the both said in unison as they exchange confused looks.

Reborn nodded as he looks at Fuuta. The both also look at Fuuta and their attention immediately shifted into the small figure behind Fuuta. Fuuta gently pushes little Tsuna out of his hiding place, although, he only manage to let Tsuna stay at his side while clutching his sleeve.

"Arra- who's the little kid?" Yamamoto knelt at his level and pats him, Tsuna looks down shyly "He's kinda cute." Yamamoto added

"I just hope he doesn't disturb Juudaime." Gokudera said with a deep frown while glaring at the poor boy, whose eyes started to get teary as he saw him.

"Actually Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii…" Fuuta sweat drops as he rubs the back of the teary-eyed Tsuna.

"That _is _Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said bluntly

Both their eyes widen as they look at Reborn then at Tsuna in disbelief "Ehh?"

"What happened to Tsuna?" Yamamoto immediately asks

"Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with you! AHOSHI!" Gokudera grabs the snotty brat "WHAT DID YOU DO TO JUUDAIME?"

Tsuna squeaks in surprise and hides behind Fuuta again.

"UWAAAAHH!" Lambo started crying "Let go of Lambo-san baka-ahodera!"

"F-Fuu-nii, I wanna go back up!" Tsuna said tugging Fuuta's sleeve while tears stains his face. He was really afraid that the 2 new strangers and the familiar cow (he remembered when Lambo almost threw a grenade at him) will hurt him and Fuuta. He didn't want to get hurt or worst, Fuuta to get hurt either.

"Aw come on Tsuna, don't you remember us?" Yamamoto said crouching at Tsuna's level again.

"Juudaime! Gomenasai!" Gokudera said bowing down

"Actually, as how Gokudera predicted, it was Lambo's entire (lie) fault. His 10-yr bazooka malfunctioned and instead of Dame-Tsuna appearing from 10 years later, we have Dame-Tsuna from 10 years ago. And he'd probably be staying for awhile, but I have no idea how long though." Reborn explains "And so that's why I called both of you here, I want you to take care of Dame-Tsuna."

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Yamamoto said grinning

"Anything for Juudaime!" Gokudera said enthusiastically

"Saa, then, everyone please go upstairs." Reborn said

Fuuta picks up Lambo and starts walking upstairs followed by Tsuna and his 2 guardians.

* * *

Fuuta was at the other room, treating Lambo, while Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were in Tsuna's room. However, since Tsuna doesn't know them, he was far from a corner while hugging a bunny plushie. While Gokudera and Yamamoto were at the other side. You're probably wondering why they won't go near him, it's because he'll start crying! THAT'S WHY!

-Awkward silence-

"Uh, Tsuna do you wanna play?" Yamamoto asks trying to step closer

The boy visibly flinches and shook his head immediately.

"Baseball idiot! You're scaring Juudaime!" Gokudera yells

"I'm not the only one scaring him." Yamamoto said while smiling with a sweat-drop.

Gokudera looks at Tsuna and saw the young boss in the verge of tears, he immediately bows on the floor repeatedly while his forehead made contact with it "Gomenasai Juudaime! GOMENASAI!"

"Y-Yamero Gokudera! You're just going to scare him more!" Yamamoto said patting his shoulder

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Gokudera asks desperately, he would do anything to just win over his little precious Juudaime's trust. Yamamoto looks around and spots a small bunny plushie, he grins and grabs it.

"Hey Tsuna, come on! We're really not bad people." He held up the bunny plushie "Hora, we'll play together!"

Tsuna still didn't look convince, however his eyes didn't leave the cute bunny plushie. The boy's eyes widen as the plushie looked familiar… it was his '_Bani-pyon_'. His eyes were suddenly filled with tears, his beloved Bani-pyon was being hostage'd' by a stranger.

The both immediately noticed this and panicked.

"T-Tsuna! Please don't cry!"

"J-Juudaime! Baseball idiot! What did you do?"

_UWAAAAHH!_

Tsuna was now crying hard and poor Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't know what to do!

"Tsuna~ please stop crying!" Yamamoto said trying to make funny faces

"B-Bani-pyon!" Tsuna said in between cries

"Bani-pyon?" Yamamoto looks at the plushie in his hand "Ohh!" he then held out the bunny in front Tsuna, Tsuna immediately stops crying and hiccups cutely.

"Hora Tsuna… now stop crying, ok?" Yamamoto said with a soft smile

Tsuna blinks and starts wiping his face as he nodded.

"My name's Yamamoto Takeshi, you probably don't remember me… but I'm actually a friend of yours." Yamamoto said with a friendly laugh, making Tsuna feel more comfortable and calm "T-Tsu-kun desu! Y-yorushiku Keshi-nii!"

Yamamoto chuckled at this and ruffles Tsuna's fluffy hair "Hai, hai…" Tsuna giggles

Gokudera watches with wide-eyes and jealousy as Yamamoto started talking and playing with little Tsuna.

_Poor Gokudera…_

* * *

*Ten years from the past*

Tsuna sighed as he starts walking outside Namimori. The roads were still the same even from ten years back. In the end, Iemitsu still didn't believe him but Nana _somehow_ believed him… and so, Iemitsu had no choice but to let Tsuna stay for awhile, until… well… until they get their own Tsuna back.

And so right now, while he was staying, Nana asked him to buy vegetables, knowing that he could go on his own, since he is older now.

Tsuna looks at the list and tucks it in his pocket. He passes by the park and spots children playing catch. A boy with black spiky hair suddenly threw the ball too far that it ended up somewhere far. The children boo-ed at the dark headed boy and the others got mad as well. And just like that, the children left except for the boy who threw the ball.

The black-haired boy could only look down with a sad smile. Tsuna frowns and went to the child who went to the swing.

"Uh daijobu?" Tsuna asks as he sits at the other unoccupied swing

"Eh?" the young child looks at the stranger, he immediately grins "Of course I am!"

Tsuna noticed the grin was fake "I saw your friends walk away…and I-"

"They weren't really_ real_ _friends_…" he suddenly said while his smile droops "I don't think I want to have friends anymore…"

"D-don't say that!" Tsuna said, he knew how it felt having no friends, and it felt really lonely.

"Eh?" the boy looks at him surprisingly

"A-ah! G-gomen! It's just that, you shouldn't be like that… if you don't make friends, then you'll end up feeling lonely…" Tsuna said with a sad smile

"D-demo! Whenever I have friends, they're all just fake! They just want to be friends with me because of popularity! What does a stranger like you know?" the boy said his eyes staining with tears "I'd prefer being alone than being with friends who hardly act like one."

"Well, actually, I was always lonely, because I hardly had friends. No one really wanted to be friends with me because I 'wasn't' popular." Tsuna said with a sigh, he looks at the boy "And being lonely also hurts, you hardly have anyone to talk to… you have no one to side with, and no one to be with."

"But it's better than being treated like plastic…" the child said looking down while pushing the swing back and forth

"Don't be like that… you should keep making friends and just keep up with a smile that will warm a person's heart and make them comfortable just being with you." Tsuna said smiling "And if you do that I'm sure you'll have a real friend somehow!"

"R-really?" the boy looks at him

Tsuna nodded and suddenly stood up.

"O-oniisan! W-where are you going?"

"Just a minute…" Tsuna runs off.

* * *

The dark-haired boy waited… minutes passed and it was almost an hour. The little boy looks down, _he abandoned him…_ he felt tears sting his eyes… _and to think-_

"G-gomen!" Tsuna came in sight and the boy immediately brightens and ran towards him "I-I thought you'd never come back."

"Ah sorry… it took me time to find this…" Tsuna held out the dirty ball, the child immediately noticed small scratches in the boys hands, and his clothes seemed a bit dirty.

"D-daijobu oniisan?" he asks worriedly

"Huh? Oh! Don't worry I'm fine!" Tsuna said "I bet this is important to you right?"

'_It is now…'_ the boy thought, he then took out a marker and held it out at Tsuna "O-oniisan, can you please write something on the ball!"

"Like what?"

"A-anything would do!"

"Are you sure it's ok to ask a stranger-?"

"W-we're friends now aren't we?" the boy said with a determined look on his face

Tsuna smiled "Ok then."

He starts writing the ball and as soon as he was done he gave it to the boy. Tsuna looks at his watch "Hiii! Look at the time! I gotta go now!" and just like Tsuna rushed off…

The boy wanted to ask his name, but…oh well.

"Oi!" the boy looks around and saw his father "Oyaji!"

"Mataku, it's already getting late and I was getting worried!" his father said as he approaches the dark haired boy.

"Haha… gomen gomen…"

"Saa, let's go back to the sushi shop, I have a lot of orders to do…"

"Hai!" the little boy said, he looks at the ball and reads what the oniisan he just met wrote.

_The only way to have a friend is to be one._

* * *

~Present time~

"Do you wanna play catch?" Yamamoto took out a ball that looks really old and dirty.

"Tsu-kun not good with catching…" Tsuna said admittingly

"It's fine, it's fine…" Yamamoto then looks at the ball with an admirable smile "This ball is special to me, I always bring it with me."

"Spe-cial?" Tsuna tilted his head

"Yap! Let's just say a certain person…helped me in my time of need." Yamamoto said throwing and catching the ball

"Certain person?" a question mark appears on chibi-Tsuna's head

"Ah… but I don't remember him… although, he was a nice person!" Yamamoto said with a wide-grin while reading something on the ball.

"The only way to have a friend is to be one, huh?" Yamamoto smiles "I guess he was right."

Meanwhile, Gokudera kept sulking for he still can't approach little Tsuna!

END OF CHAP!

* * *

_Sigh_, poor Gokudera, don't worry Gokudera! You'll have his trust somehow!

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It's pretty long! And please look forward for the next one!


	4. Fight to protect!

**Chapter 4**

Namimori Rooftop…

Hibari was now lying down by the rooftop, watching the clouds pass by. Even though it was a weekend, he still goes to school just incase students who aren't suppose to come, comes.

"_Hibari! Hibari! Intruder!"_ Hibird lands on the prefect's hair

Hibari raises an eyebrow, surprise that a student actually had the guts to come.

He walks towards the edge of the building and leans against the fence to get a full view of this intruder. He saw the said intruder in front of the huge gates of the school. His eyes narrowed. The intruder somewhat looks _small_.

Out of curiosity, Hibari descends from the building and walk towards the gate.

His eyes lands on a familiar mop of brown hair and teary huge caramel eyes. His voice suddenly came out without his knowing while his eyes widen.

"Herbivore…"

* * *

Meanwhile… at Sawada's residence…

"W-what do you mean you LOST Juudaime?" Gokudera yelled looking very angry and worried for the small child.

"G-gomen! It's just that, we were just buying stuff for dinner and Tsuna was suddenly out of sight!" Yamamoto said defensively but he too looked worried

"Hayato-nii! It's really not Takeshi-nii's fault!" Fuuta said while Lambo just picked his nose.

"Tch! I knew I should've come along!" Gokudera said with regret.

Reborn approaches the gang "Saa, isn't it best to look for Dame-Tsuna right now? You know there are a lot of kidnappers out there and as well as gangsters."

As soon as Gokudera heard this, he immediately sprints out of the house.

"G-Gokudera!" Yamamoto watches the bomber run out with unbelievable speed.

* * *

Namimori school… Reception room…

Hibari watches the mini version of Tsuna look around, looking a bit scared. Hibari sighs, what was he thinking? Bringing the child in? He didn't know him, but he somehow had a feeling it was the herbivore. But… he had no proof though.

Hibird flies in while singing the anthem of Nami-chuu and then lands on Hibari's shoulder. The prefect notices the child looking curiously at the yellow puffball, but as soon as he noticed the prefect looking at him, he immediately looks away with eyes almost in tears.

The cloud guardian held out a finger, letting Hibird fly towards it. Hibari stood up and walk towards the small child. Tsuna's eyes widen in fear as the scary stranger went near him. He shut his eyes tightly, thinking he would be beaten up. However it never came.

"_Herbivore…Herbivore!"_

Tsuna cracks one eye open and saw the small yellow bird infront of his face and behind the puffball was Hibari, who had Hibird on his finger.

Tsuna gulps.

"Hold out your hands." Hibari commanded

Tsuna squeaked and immediately did what he said, Hibird flew towards Tsuna's hands settling in the warm palms. Tsuna smiles cutely as he looks at the cute puffball about to fall asleep "Herbivore not disturb or I'll bite you to death!" it suddenly said making Tsuna scared once more as soon as he hears the threat.

Hibari chuckles. Tsuna looks up at him and smiles shyly as well. Hibari's eyes soften as he saw this.

"A-ano…onii-san…"

"Kyouya…Hibari Kyouya, that's my name." Hibari said sitting on his chair

"K-Kyo-nii…" Tsuna said cutely, his cheeks puffing up a bit, making the prefect smile.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…right?" he didn't know why he asked that, it wasn't probably the herbivore he knew, after all, he was much older, but he had a feeling that it was him and something crazy probably happened again.

"H-hai!"

_I knew it…_ Hibari just sighed and eyed the child who was now petting the sleeping puffball. Tsuna suddenly notices Hibari's tonfas "Kyo-nii… what those?" he asks still staring at the weapons.

Hibari followed his gaze and looks back at Tsuna "Tonfas…" he said bluntly

"What are they?"

"They are my weapons. I use them for fighting and punishing Herbivores who break rules."

"Kyo-nii likes fighting?"

"Hn."

"T-That's not right!" Tsuna suddenly stood up looking upset, Hibari raises an eyebrow "F-fighting isn't good, u-unless you're doing it to protect something important!"

_Flashback…_

"_Ehh? That's not right!" a young Hibari looks up and glares at the stranger, but his features were blurry._

"_Uhm… well… fighting just to prove you're strong won't get you anything…" the blurry stranger said_

"_I'll get some respect once I prove it to them, what does a weak person like you know?" he suddenly notices a smile appear from the stranger, although he didn't notice the eyes, he knew it was a sad one._

"_Well, I too, want to be strong and fight so that I could be one… but I do it not for respect…I just do it to protect people who are important to me." He knelt down his level and puts a hand on his head "All I'm trying to say is…" Young Hibari watches the stranger's lips move but no words came out._

_End of Flashback…_

Hibari held his head, his eyes widening a bit from the sudden memory. But he still got curious on what the stranger said.

Tsuna, sensing the awkward silence, thought that the prefect got mad at him for answering back, his eyes widen at the thought and bows down (Hibird already woke up and flew away), causing Hibari to turn his attention back to the child "G-gomenasai for a-answering back!" and just like that he took off.

Hibari wanted to run after him and so he did.

* * *

Tsuna looks around in fear. He didn't know where he was, all he knows was that he was in a crowded place full of unfamiliar people and tall buildings. His eyes were starting to sting with tears yet again.

"Arre~ what's this? A lost little boy?" a huge guy with two more huge people behind him went to Tsuna "Hora, come with us… and we'll get you home…" Obviously, Tsuna shouldn't trust these people, cause first, they had this scary grins painted on their face and second, he was told to never trust strangers. And so all little Tsuna could do was watch in fear as the chubby huge hand went near him to grab him.

* * *

Hibari looks around the crowded street. As much as he hated all the crowding, he still needed to look for Tsuna.

And as if it were a sign, he suddenly heard a familiar child's cries by an alley.

"I-iie! Please let me go! T-Tsu-kun needs to go home!"

"Stop struggling you brat!"

"Maybe we should knock him out…"

Hibari felt a rush of anger and immediately went to action… but all of a sudden…

_He knelt down his level and puts a hand on his head "All I'm trying to say is…you should fight for something or someone that's important to you and also, for those who needs to be defended and protected."_

The prefect was snap back to reality as he heard a yelp.

"This brat bit me!"

"That's it! Let's beat him up until every bone of his body is broken."

"Hiii!" Tsuna shuts his eyes tightly, not noticing his tears were already streaming down his face.

"I'll bite you to death…" as soon as Tsuna heard the familiar voice of his Kyo-nii, he immediately looks up, just in time to see all the bad guys piled up on each other, unconscious and with bruises all over their face.

"Kyo-nii!" Tsuna ran towards the prefect and hugs his leg while crying.

Hibari managed to reach down and pat the boy's soft hair with a soft smile. But his smile soon ended when a shout interrupts them.

"TEME! Hibari! Don't you dare touch Juudaime!" Hibari looks at the entrance of the alley and saw Gokudera with dynamites in his hands.

Hibari 'tch-ed' and detaches Tsuna from his leg "You can have him if you want to…" and just like that Hibari left.

* * *

10 years ago… Town…

Tsuna walks towards his school.

When all of a sudden, he saw a group of children crowding and kicking something, by the gate of the school. Something in Tsuna's intuition wanted him to stop whatever the children were doing.

"Oi! Yamero!" Tsuna runs towards them, the children saw Tsuna and yelled "Run for it!" while running away.

The young boss' eyes then landed to a beaten up child "O-oi! Daijobu?" he was about to reach a hand to the child when the child just slaps it away "Don't you dare touch me!"

Tsuna was taken aback at the child's harsh words but immediately shrugs it off "What are you talking about? You're hurt!"

"This pain is nothing!" the boy said standing up but winced

Tsuna sighed at the child's stubbornness, he somehow reminded him of someone, but immediately shook the thought off as he reaches out some band aids, which he brings all the time since he was always gets beaten up.

He started treating the boy's wounds, ignoring his protests.

"I wasn't beaten up." He suddenly said

"E-eh?"

"I wanted to fight them! So stop treating me already and leave me alone!"

"Wait! Hold on a minute! Why were you fighting them?"

"I want to be strong! Isn't that obvious? Everyone thinks I'm weak! But I'll prove them wrong! So leave me alone already! I'm doing this to be strong."

"Ehh? That's not right!" the child looks up and glares at the stranger. Why won't he leave him alone?

"Uhm… well… fighting just to prove you're strong won't get you anything…" Tsuna said

"I'll get some respect once I prove it to them, what does a weak person like you know?"

Tsuna smiles sadly "Well, I too, want to be strong and fight so that I could be one… but I do it not for respect…I just do it to protect people who are important to me." He knelt down his level and puts a hand on his head "All I'm trying to say is…you should fight for something or someone that's important to you and also, for those who needs to be defended and protected."

The child frowns, who is this stranger? Why is he getting all familiar with him?

"AH! Gomen! Sorry for acting all familiar to you, I…it's just that… you reminded me of someone you see… but I can't really recall who it was…" Tsuna scratches his cheek and looks back at him then carries the small child on his back.

"O-oi! Put me down!"

"Uhm, if I recall, the nurse's office was that way…" the child sighed knowing the stranger wouldn't listen to him.

His mind then drifted off to what he said. He looks at the school building _'Fight for something important instead huh?'_ he then stares at the strangers back _'What a weird guy…'_

* * *

Present time…

Hibari arrives by the school gate and looks at the building of Nami-chuu…

"_All I'm trying to say is… you should fight for something or someone that's important to you and also, for those who needs to be defended and protected."_

A small smile forms _'Very weird indeed…'_

* * *

TADAA! Sorry if it's a rushed one… Kinda' tired and I was very desperate to finish it now! Anyway ! REVIEW!


	5. Learn to trust, k?

**Chapter 5**

-Park-

Gokudera looks at Tsuna. The said child was now sitting on the bench he was also sitting on, apparently, Tsuna was at the other edge while Gokudera was also at the other edge. He knew if he try to go near the child, the child will just cry.

'_What am I doing?'_ Gokudera mentally sighed, he should've brought Tsuna home by now. But ever since Hibari left the child to his care, he immediately ran off. Totally frightened.

"A-ano…Juudaime, do you want some ice cream?" Gokudera said with a nervous smile.

Tears immediately formed by the corner of little Tsuna's eyes as he shook his head immediately.

"J-Juudaime! I'm so sorry!" Gokudera immediately said, but it didn't help much since Tsuna jumped down the bench and ran while stumbling a bit towards a tree and hid behind there.

"Juu…daime…" Gokudera felt his heart drop. It hurts him to see his own Juudaime (no matter what age he is) fear his own right hand man.

This might take awhile…

* * *

_10 yrs from the past…_

"How many times have I told you I am Tsuna! You're ten years later son! I swear!" Tsuna said with a groan, up until now his dad still didn't believe him. _'I guess I shouldn't blame him…he was kinda' over-protective and cautious in everything when I was a child…erm…and is still is.'_

Iemitsu just kept his suspicious glare on Tsuna "I still don't trust you…however, I had to contact some of my "friends" about you. Just to make sure you're not a spy or assassin for our "Business Company"."

Tsuna sweat-drops _'Spy? Assassin? Friends? Business Company? Dad doesn't have any busi- ohh, he must mean the mafia people and Vongola…maybe I should tell him about that too…"_

"And so that's we're going to Italy right now." Iemitsu took out his baggage full of clothes and other stuff.

"W-wai-! What? Why so sudden?"

"Anata! Are you leaving again?" Nana asks as she enters with a worried face

"Ah~ gomen neh Nana…but I promise I'll come back soon as soon as I get Tsu-chan back." Iemitsu said holding his wife's shoulders and pulling her to a warm hug.

Tsuna looks at the both and slowly looks at her mother who just smiled sadly, Tsuna looks down a bit guilty. He knew his mother always felt sad and lonely when his no-good dad leaves _'Kaa-san…'_

Nana then looks at Tsuna as if hearing his thoughts, Tsuna immediately tries to change his expression and look away. Nana approaches him.

"N-Nana! Ch-chotto! Becareful with him." Iemitsu warns, Nana looks at Iemitsu with a reassuring smile.

"A-ah…I-I…" Tsuna tries to look away, for who knows why.

Nana gave him a light hug, causing Tsuna to blush a bit.

"My Tsu-kun…you're all grown up and you're so cute!" Nana said giving him a huge smile, Tsuna blushed deep red, Nana suddenly whispers at his ear "I heard there was this thing called 'time paradox' which might destroy the future, don't worry, I swear I won't tell anyone!" Tsuna sweat-drops at these words, his mom can be so random sometimes.

"Saa…we're going!" Iemitsu stood up

"E-eh? Y-you're done preparing?" Tsuna asks in surprise

"Of course I am. Why? It's not like you have any clothes to pack here." Iemitsu raises an eyebrow

"I-I know, b-but don't we have to schedule a flight or something?" Tsuna exclaimed

"Oh that, daijobu, a friend of mine will pick us up." Iemitsu said pulling the teen towards the door.

"Ittekidemasu, Nana!" Iemitsu said with a grin

"Hai, ittarashai anata!" she waves at him then at Tsuna.

Tsuna waves back shyly and left with his father.

* * *

_In some wide parking lot in Namimori…_

"U-uhmm, so…what are we waiting for-?" a gust of wind suddenly cuts Tsuna off.

The wind suddenly got stronger, Tsuna looks up to see a jet about to land.

"Ah, here's our ride!" Iemitsu said carrying his baggage

"E-EHH!"

* * *

_Present…_

Gokudera looks around, unfortunately, he lost his little boss, yet again. Curse his poor skills over kids!

"Juudaime?" Gokudera looks by the slide.

The sky suddenly rumbles.

"Crap, it's going to rain!" Gokudera said, now getting desperate as he felt droplets of rain hit his face _'Juudaime might get sick!'_

He spots the small round tunnel where children plays and ran towards there "Juu-uh?"

_*sniff* *sniff*_

Gokudera was glad to see Tsuna inside the small tunnel, but sad and worried to see him crying "Juu-"

* * *

"_You know, knowing a person's name is the first step to gain his or her trust!" the stranger smiles_

"_I don't know if I should trust you with telling you my name…" 5 yr old Gokudera said looking away with a small blush as he saw the stranger smile so brightly._

"_Ahw come on now…"_

* * *

"T-Tsu-Tsuna… d-daijobu?" Gokudera felt something tingle on his tongue as he said his boss' name.

Tsuna looks at him in surprise, he wipes his eyes and nodded.

"Y-you're not hurt, right?" Gokudera could feel himself get wet as rain started pouring, luckily, his precious tenth was inside the tunnel and wasn't getting wet. Tsuna shook his head yet again and looks down, tears still running down his face.

"T-Then…what's wrong?" Gokudera tries to keep his voice from getting higher in desperation.

"T-Tsu-kun doesn't know if… Tsu-kun should… trust you…" the small brunette said while sniffling

Gokudera was struck by those words. What should he do? His own boss still doesn't trust him!

"T-Tsu-kun wanna go home! Tsu-kun wanna see Mama and Papa!" Tsuna said pulling his legs closer to his chest as he tightly shut his eyes.

Gokudera frowns _'Juudaime…'_ the bomber crawls inside the tunnel, making Tsuna squeak in surprise and moves farther away. Gokudera immediately stops, he didn't want his boss to run outside the rain.

'_I need to gain Juudaime's trust somehow!'_ he mentally smack himself as images of Hibari patting Tsuna and Yamamoto playing with Tsuna flashes in his minds. _'Kuso! How could I lose to those bastards?'_

* * *

"_Gaining a person's trust isn't a contest!" the stranger said while holding out a finger like a teacher "Whether first or not, it's still the same!"_

"_How is it the same?" Gokudera asks curiously_

"_Well, even if you were the last or the first person to be trusted, you still get his or her trust in the end right?" he gave Gokudera a grin_

"_I don't get it." Gokudera said bluntly_

* * *

'_Not…a contest?'_ Gokudera looks up at the small boss who was watching him with wide terrified eyes.

* * *

"_And also, last but not the least, you should give the person a huge, bright and meaningful smile to him or her to show him/her that you just really want to be his/her friend and gain his trust." The stranger turns to him with the most brightest smile in the world that you could see a shining background "Like what I'm doing right now!"_

_Gokudera blushes at this and gave him a shy smile._

* * *

'_Sokka.'_ Gokudera then held out a hand to his boss slowly as he let a smile form "G-gomen J-Juu-Tsuna…saa, let's go home together and don't worry… J-Tsuna will be with his kind parents soon!"

Tsuna looks at him, a bit hesitant.

"Please trust me…Juudaime."

Tsuna looks at the onii-san before him as the said person gave him a very comforting and bright smile. Tsuna nodded a bit shock that the scary oniisan he knew, actually knows how to smile like that. He held Gokudera's hand, thus, letting Gokudera pull him out and put a jacket over him as not to get the boy wet from the rain.

* * *

Gokudera was carrying Tsuna on his shoulders as they waited by a waiting shed. The boy requested he wanted to play on his shoulders, even though he was soaking wet. Tsuna didn't mind, he was also wet anyway, even if he had Gokudera's jacket over, the rain was still too strong.

"J-Juu-Tsuna, you might get a cold!" he said worriedly as Tsuna just rest his chin on Gokudera's wet hair.

"Tsu-kun daijobu!" Tsuna said "A-ano…what's onii-san's name?"

"It's Gokudera Hayato J-Tsuna."

"Y-Yoroshiku neh Haya-nii!" he said with a smile

Gokudera felt himself blush _'Juudaime gave me an awesome nickname!'_

* * *

_10 years from the past…_

Tsuna has now arrived in Italy…and he was in a mansion. And no it wasn't the Vongola mansion. But a different one although, the owner of the mansion was obviously from the mafia for Iemitsu said he had something urgent with another 'one of his friends' in this unfamiliar mansion.

Iemitsu ordered him to stay put in the mansion and also warned him to avoid doing something suspicious 'cause the guards in there were pretty well-trained and hardly had any mercy.

Tsuna gulped. He was now seating on a fancy leather couch as he waited for his father to come back.

He slowly sighed, he wanted to go out for awhile, and waiting on a couch was pretty boring.

He looks outside by the huge window in the living room. He suddenly saw a small child sneaking outside the mansion.

Tsuna, eventually sneak pass through the guards, surprisingly, and went out the mansion.

* * *

Tsuna looks at the boy who was sitting on a tree "Uhm, hey there!"

The small boy got surprised by the sudden greeting of the brunette and almost fell off the branch.

"B-becareful!" Tsuna immediately said as he instinctively approaches the tree just in case the boy falls.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the boy asks with a glare

Tsuna took a step back _'W-what's with this kid?'_

"Oh, don't tell me…you're an assassin aren't you? I'll call the guards right now!" He said while pointing at him.

"HIIIIIIII! W-wait I'm not an assassin! T-trust me!" Tsuna immediately said

The silver-headed kid just narrowed his eyes "Hmm, you do seem weak to be an assassin…"

Tsuna sweat-drops as he hung his head in shame, even kids see him as something weak.

"…but I won't trust you." The boy said while leaning against the tree.

Tsuna was a bit confused on why a kid won't trust him, _'Of course, in the world of Mafia, it's really dangerous trusting people easily…well that's what Reborn usually tells me. And I guess he heas a point.'_ Tsuna looks at the kid _'And I bet the kid is part of this mafia…huh. I bet he was already targeted by so many assassins that it won't be surprising if he practically points at everyone he doesn't know and call them assassins.'_

"It's hard trusting people these days." The boy murmured, but Tsuna heard him clearly.

"Ah, well, it's not that bad trusting a person for once." Tsuna said climbing up the tree the kid was on with difficulty.

""H-Hey! What are you doing?" the silver head boy said as Tsuna sits beside

"Well, I'm going to try and gain your trust, if you don't mind." Tsuna said smiling

"Tch. Well good luck with that." The child said crossing his arms stubbornly

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at his stubbornness as he reminded him of a person he knows "Ok so let me begin then." _'This is better than waiting and sitting on a couch.'_

The boy just eyed him suspiciously

'_Ok first things first!'_ Tsuna thought

"You know, knowing a person's name is the first step to gain his or her trust!" he smiles

"I don't know if I should trust you with telling you my name…" the five yr old child said looking away with a small blush as he saw the stranger smile so brightly.

"Ahw come on now…" Tsuna said, but he didn't mind "Well okay then." Tsuna puts a thoughtful finger on his chin then an idea hits him.

"Gaining a person's trust isn't a contest!" Tsuna said while holding out a finger like a teacher "Whether first or not, it's still the same!"

"How is it the same?" the child asks curiously

"Well, even if you were the last or the first person to be trusted, you still get his or her trust in the end right?" he gave him a grin

"I don't get it." the boy said bluntly but shook his head "Why are you telling me these stuff anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to gain your trust and I'm just saying the steps of how to do it!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. He then clears his throat "And besides, you might need them in the future or something…" Gokudera continued staring at him.

"And also, last but not the least, you should give the person a huge, bright and meaningful smile to him or her to show him/her that you just really want to be his/her friend and gain his trust." Tsuna turns to him with the most brightest smile in the world that you could see a shining background "Like what I'm doing right now!"

The child blushes at this and gave him a shy smile.

Tsuna noticed the smile and felt contented.

"A-arigatou…" the child suddenly went shy, which surprised Tsuna, Tsuna just smiles "Iie, betsuni!"

"CHE! Like I'd trust you!"

"Eh?" Tsuna stared at the child before him with wide eyes.

"Do you really think I'd trust you that easily?" he said with a fearsome glare "Well good luck! Cause I've already learned my lesson to never trust people! EVER!"

_Harsh…_

"E-eh? Nande?"

"I've been betrayed way too many times! It was like that time when I met a maid in our mansion and I immediately trusted her! But before I knew it, the maid I just trusted actually stole some of our valuables and ran away with them!" Gokudera said with teary-eyes and slowly added "And to think she was my friend!" he glares at Tsuna "See what happens when you trust people too easily?"

"I-"

_CRACK!_

"Eh?" the branch they were sitting on suddenly crack, and before they knew it, it broke.

"Ahhh!" the small boy could feel himself fall then…

_THUD!_

He was expecting pain and stuff, but nothing. It was like he landed on something, soft and warm. He suddenly hears a groan and immediately snaps his eyes open. He was on top of the stranger, while the said person was on the ground trying to sit up while rubbing the back of his head "I-itte…"

"Y-you…" the silver headed boy looks at him with wide eyes, he was just saved by a stranger.

"D-daijobu?"

"Uh…" the small child looks at him, then slowly his eyes shadowed "H-hai…"

Tsuna sighs in relief "Yokatta!"

"Why?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looks at the boy and noticed tears dripping down from his bowed head.

"Why did you save me when I even said those mean things and didn't trust you?" the boy clenched his fists. He was suddenly enveloped by a hug.

"I don't blame you… after all they did say trust takes time to be built when it was once broken. And your trust with other people was broken a lot of times, am I right? So it really wasn't your fault."

Gokudera blushed at the hug and smiles "H-hai…I guess I could trust you a bit." He added shyly

Tsuna lets go of him and gave him a grin "I appreciate that."

* * *

_Present…_

Tsuna looks at his beloved boss in his arms with a soft smile. He was sleeping while they were waiting for the rain to stop. Gokudera looks up at the sky and noticed the rain already did stop. He smiles as he remembers his past. The stranger was a bit blurry in his memories, but silently, he thanked him for everything and for the _trust_ he once lost…

* * *

END!

Ahh, too tired to reread the mistakes and make author's note, just please… review. Ty.


	6. Well this is surprising, neh?

**Chapter 6**

"W-we're back!" came a small shy voice

But, even though it was a soft whisper, Yamamoto came running out with the others.

"Welcome back Tsuna!" Yamamoto said kneeling in front of the kid. Tsuna reach out his tiny arms to Yamamoto, signaling Yamamoto to carry him, which the guardian did.

"Tch. Baseball-idiot! You should thank me for finding him!" Gokudera said with a huff.

"Hai hai, arigato Gokudera." Yamamoto said with a grin

"Tsu-kun are you hungry?" Fuuta asked as he looks at the said child in Yamamoto's arms.

Before little Tsuna could say anything, his stomach starts growling… his face immediately went scarlet and tried to hide his face in Yamamoto's arms. Yamamoto made a small chuckle "Maa, maa Tsuna, no need to be embarrassed!" Yamamoto patted the boy's fluffy hair.

"T-that's right J-Juu-Tsuna!" Gokudera said

"Woah! Gokudera when did you start calling Tsuna by his first name?" Yamamoto asked with a teasing grin

"I-it's none of your business beaseball freak!" Gokudera yells

"Tsu-kun wanted Haya-nii to call Tsu-kun by his name!" Tsuna said

"Ah souka…" Yamamoto grins "Don't worry _Haya-nii_ I understand…"

"URUSAI BAKA!"

* * *

"Maman left us some curry, luckily she made lots of it for everyone!" Fuuta exclaimed as he starts heating the curry.

"That's good! Anyway, maybe we should do something while waiting for the food to be heated!" Yamamoto said

"Nyahahaha! Play with Lambo-san!" Lambo suddenly appears out of no where

"No way in hell!" Gokudera throws the talking cow out of the kitchen window.

"I really wonder when Tsuna-nii will come back." Fuuta said as he watches Tsuna cuddling his Bani-pyon.

"Maa nah, let's just have fun with the Tsuna now while we still have time with him." Yamamoto then approaches the child "Neh Tsuna, what game do you want to play?"

Tsuna looks up at him, then looks down in embarrassment as he spoke "T-Tsu-kun doesn't know any games, T-Tsu-kun only plays with boru-san (A/N: ball-san, you know, the poka-dotted ball) …" He clutches his stuff toy.

"Eh? You don't know any games?" Futa said a bit surprise "Nande?"

Tears started forming at the corner of little Tsuna's eyes "I-it's because when Tsu-kun join some of Tsu-kun's classmates as they play games…they won't let me join 'cause I'm no-good…"

"Maa, maa it's alright Tsuna! Cause we'll teach you some." Yamamoto spoke while patting him.

"R-really?" Tsuna looks up smiling

They all nod, even Gokudera! (He looked really eager. xD)

And thus they began playing!

* * *

-After the games and dinner-

Tsuna was now sleeping on his bed while hugging Bani-pyon.

"Wow Gokudera, I didn't know you like playing games so much!" Yamamoto exclaimed as the three of them left Tsuna's room.

"U-urusai! I just didn't want Juudame to think I hate playing with him!" Gokudera looks away while blushing.

"I hope Maman comes home soon, so that she can take care of Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said

"Daijobu, we can take care of Tsuna instead!" Yamamoto said while pointing at himself and at Gokudera.

"D-Demo, Yamamoto-nii and Gokudera-nii has school tomorrow."

"Then we'll bring Juudaime with us at school!" Gokudera said stubbornly, he obviously didn't want to be separated from Tsuna.

"I-I don't think the teachers will allow it." Fuuta sweat-drops "But tomorrow, I'm planning to play with Tsuna-nii and Lambo at the park. And we'll go with Yamamoto-nii and Gokudera-nii to school on the way to the park, and pick you up after classes."

"That's a great idea…" Yamamoto said while nodding.

Gokudera, however, still wanted to bring Tsuna in school.

* * *

_Ten years ago…_

"Ah Iemitsu, what brings you here?" the current head of the Vongola family or the Ninth asked as he gave the adviser a warm smile.

"Ah well there's something, I need to talk to you with." Iemitsu said while looking behind him.

Timoteo, followed his gaze, which soon landed on a certain brunette.

"G-Grandpa…" Tsuna said, but immediately covered his mouth and said "I-I mean Ninth…"

"My, my… this is quite surprising…" Timoteo said giving Tsuna a warm smile.

* * *

Haha, it's been a while since I updated, sorry about that… a lot of things had happened and I had been more busier in school, but no worries, since Christmas break is soon approaching I "might" update some more chapters… oh and sorry if it's too short…

I'll make it up somehow in the next chappie! =) Please Review!


End file.
